The Winds of Winter
"The Winds of Winter" is the upcoming twelfth episode of the second season of ABC's Villiains Unite! It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series. Synopsis At Elsa's request, the heroes leave Sleepy Hollow for the Land of Unfinished Stories and decide to prove themselves to Ursula and the Wicked Witch of the West as true heroes. Meanwhile, Prince Phillip and King Adam work with the unwilling Tinker Bell to figure out how to leave Sleepy Hollow. Meanwhile, Ariel and Prince Eric, along with Merida and Goldilocks, are appointed as the leaders of Sleepy Hollow. In flashbacks to Arendelle of the past, Anna and Kristoff prepare for Elsa's diplomatic trip and receive a startling threat. Recap In Arendelle of the past The King and Queen of Arendelle are killed in a tragic shipwreck. Six years later, Elsa greets newlyweds Anna and Kristoff. Elsa reveals that she was invited by the Evil Queen to discuss an alliance between the Queen's kingdom and Arendelle. After the meeting is supposed to intend, weeks later, Anna and Kristoff visit Tinker Bell to ask of Elsa's fate. Tinker Bell reveals that Elsa has wound up in the Land of Unfinished Stories. Just then, an avalanche wipes out Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff decide that they have no choice but to follow her there. In Arendelle of the present Elsa Lanchester visits the ruins of Arendelle and smiles wickedly. She meets up with a cloaked woman, Zelena, who reveals her green face. In the Land of Unfinished Stories of the past Anna reunites with Elsa and tells her their story. Elsa, horrified, realizes that the Evil Queen has set them up. Elsa is banished by the Court. In the Land of Unfinished Stories of the present Elsa brings the group to the Land of Unfinished Stories, where Anna and Kristoff reveal that the Wicked Witch of the West has taken over. In Sleepy Hollow Our heroes are picking up the pieces of Ursula's failed curse-attack when Elsa finally reveals that she wants to return. Prince Phillip and King Adam meet up with Tinker Bell, who begrudgingly agrees to help them find a way to the Land of Unfinished Stories without crumbling into dust. She gives them a vial of Pixie Potion to make them fae. When asked why she never used it, Tinker Bell admits that she was held back by her love. They meet up at Town Square, where Belle Frances declares Ariel, Prince Eric, Merida, and Goldilocks as the town leaders. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * David Marson as Robin Hood * John Euing as King Adam * Betty Brown as Ursula Guest Starring * Georgia Kade as Elsa * Elise Mayer as Anna * David Sonnette as Kristoff * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Mark Willis as Prince Eric * Dana Jones as Cloaked Woman * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * John Miller (Credit Only) Uncredited * Etta Schmidt as Elsa Lanchester Category:Episodes